


Dancing in the moonlight

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the stars speak and brings two unlikely people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the moonlight

Title: Dancing in the moonlight  
Character(s): Illyria/ Drusilla  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _Not Fade Away_  
Word Count: 723  
Summary: In which the stars speak and brings two unlikely people together.

**Dancing in the moonlight**

A voice seems to dance on the winds, causing me to turn and follow. No one should be here; the humans fled a decade ago. It was no longer safe for them. After the battle, the remaining demons had laid waste to the surrounding area, making it unsuitable for any to dwell there. Few survived the onslaught.

As I draw closer, I close my eyes, remembering the final minutes with great clarity. The warrior went first, taking many of his opponents down with him and fighting until he could no longer move or draw breath. The half-breeds fought like beasts possessed, leaving a trail of carnage and destruction that rivaled battles I’d witnessed in my true form.

It was the dragon that turned the tide. The beast turned on its masters, shredding demons under talons that could easily snap a man’s spine. And the fire that belched forth sent many screaming to their deaths. We knew the battle wouldn’t end in our favor, but couldn’t retreat. If I’d been at my full power, the outcome would have been much different.

The battle ended as abruptly as it began. It wasn’t due to the half-breeds or the demons claiming victory, the fight was interrupted by the rising of the sun. I held off the tide in order for the others to get to safety. Anything that came within my reach died.

The voice stills for a moment before starting again. She knows I’m here and doesn’t care. I come through the final group of trees, running my fingertips over the bark and wishing I could still hear them when they spoke, and my eyes widen just slightly as I see her. Moonlight shimmers on her dark hair as she dances to a beat I can’t hear.

Closer now, listening to her siren’s song that’s drawn me to this place. She whirls around, never slowing in her movements and smiles at me. “They told me you were coming.”

I tilt my head. No one else is here, so who spoke of me? She reads my confusion and the smile actually grows. “The stars sing to me.”

Closing my eyes, I listen, trying to make out what the stars are saying. It frustrates me that I can’t hear anything. “You were with them, you fought by their sides. Daddy and my white knight, together again.”

When her arms slide around me, I feel myself go stiff. Her touches are gentle though, there’s no malice intended. “Close your eyes, we’ll listen together.”

I want to ask how that is possible, how she knows it will happen, but she begins to move and sway, causing my body to do the same thing. “They’re still out in the world, doing what they do, wondering where you are.”

Somehow I don’t think the last part is true. I wasn’t who they wanted me to be; I’d taken that one away from them when the shell became part of me. Bits and pieces of her still remained, but they were scattered in my own thoughts, sometimes confusing me as I looked at things that seemed familiar though I’d never seen them before.

“Can you hear the stars now? Let your mind wander, let go of everything you are or were and _listen_.”

I do what she asks, slowly allowing my body and mind to quiet. For a moment, all I hear is the gentle breeze that brushes by our bodies. Then something shifts and I can hear it. Not just the stars, but the green that surrounds us begin to speak. It feels like ages since I heard them last. A part of me that was dead begins to wake again. Why hadn’t I been able to hear this before?

“They’ve missed you.”

I nod my head; unable to speak because I’m afraid what I’m hearing will turn silent again. “King, god, goddess, shell... you were and are all of these. Nothing changes, nothing rests.”

Both of my Qwa’ha Xahns no longer walk in this world. Without someone to guide me, I feel lost. This one, this half-breed who speaks in riddles and makes me whole, isn’t a proper choice. But I think she can teach me to become myself again. “Teach me?”

She laughs and it’s like music on the wind. “It will be ever so much fun, you’ll see.”


End file.
